Naruto the Detective
by NatsuDragneelismylife
Summary: It was just another day as Hocage for Naruto when all of a sudden a dead body is found. A killer is loose in the village and it is up to Naruto and his friends to catch the killer before he kills any more people.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very upset no one reviewed favourited or followed my first story hopefully somone will at least like this one.**

It was an ordinary day in the Kanuha village. Naruto was in the hocage building in his office. Kakashi walked into Naruto's office.

"Oh my god Naruto somone has been killed in the village." Kakashi said.

"Holy fuck where is it I must go investigate." Naruto said.

Kakashi took Naruto to the murder site where the corpse is.

"Who the fuck is this?" Naruto said since he did not recognise the dead man.

"I don't fucking know." Kakashi said.

"OK as the hocage it is my duty to find out who the killer is." Naruto said.

"OK I will help you." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Kakashi first went back to the hocage building.

"OK Kakashi do you know when the guy was killed." Naruto said.

"No I just found the body this morning when I was on my way to the dentist." Kakashi said.

"OK then the first thing we should do is ask around and see if anyone saw anything suspicious." Naruto said.

Naruto and Kakashi then went back the the murder site. The corpse is still there.

"Maybe someone should move this out of the street." Naruto said.

"Fuck no I don't want to touch it it smells bad." Kakashi said.

"I am the hocage I order you to move it." Naruto said.

Kakashi didn't want to but he picked up the body and walked to the nearest dumpster. He dropped the body in the dumpster.

"Can I go home and have a shower?" Kakashi said.

"No we don't have time we have to hurry to catch the killer." Naruto said.

"OK." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Kakashi then went to Sasuke's house. Sasuke was there.

"Hey Sasuke do you know anything about a murder last night?" Naruto said.

"Someone was killed?" Sasuke said.

"Yes in the Hyuga district." Naruto said.

"That's on the other side of the village Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I know but we are asking around to see if anyone saw anything." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask people in the area where the murder actually happened." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

"Can I come with you to help?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi then went to the Hyuga district.

"Maybe we should have taken a picture of the dead bodys face to show people so that we can ask if anyone recognises who it is." Kakashi said.

"Good idea Kakashi go get the body out of the dumpster." Naruto said.

"But why I had to put in the dumpster in the first place can't Sasuke do it this time." Kakashi said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"OK." Kakashi said.

Kakashi took the body out of the dumpster. Naruto took a picture of the face with his phone.

"Now put the body back in the dumpster." Naruto said.

Kakashi put the body back in the dumpster.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi then went to Hinata's house. Hinata was there.

"Hey Hinata do you recognise this person." Naruto said showing Hinata the picture.

"Oh my God that's my dad is he dead I was so worried when didn't come back home yesterday is he really dead?" Hinata said.

"Naruto you idiot how did you not recognise your girlfriends dad." Sasuke said.

"Fuck you Sasuke what is Ino's last name?" Naruto said.

"She has a last name?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Hinata your dad is dead but we are looking for the killer and we will not stop until he has been brought to justice." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi." Hinata said.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" Sasuke said.

"It was yesterday afternoon around five o clock I think." Hinata said.

"We now know the murder happened sometime between five o clock yesterday and eight o clock this morning." Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi then went to Neji's house.

"Hey Neji we have a few questions for you about the murder of Hinata's dad." Naruto said.

"Lord Hiashi is dead?" Neji said.

"Don't play innocent we know you hated Hinata's dad for killing your dad just fucking confess." Sasuke said.

"I didn't do it I've been here with my girlfriend tenten for the whole of the last day you can ask her." Neji said.

"Ok but I've got my eye on you." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi then went to Might Guy's house.

"Hey Kakashi want to have a race around the village." Guy said.

"Fuck you Guy." Kakashi said.

"I think this guy did it he looks stupid can we arrest him now." Sasuke said.

"Did what?" Guy said.

"We are arresting you for the murder of Hinatas dad please come quietly." Naruto said.

"What the fuck Naruto I didn't kill anyone I've been here with Lee the whole of the last week." Guy said.

"Fuck I really wanted to arrest him." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Kakashi said.

"Fuck it I'm arresting you anyway for being a creepy weirdo." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Guy went to Kanuha jail. Naruto put Guy into one of the jail cells.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi then went to the ramen stall. The Ramen guy and Sakura are there.

"Hey Ramen guy we need to ask you some questions about the death of hinatas dad but first can you make me 34 bowls of ramen." Naruto said.

"Hey guys can I help?" Sakura said.

"Where were you last night Ramen guy?" Sasuke said.

"At my Ramen stall this is a 24 hour ramen stall." The Ramen guy said.

"What's the point of that no one buys ramen at like 3am you fucking idiot." Kakashi said.

"That's true I don't get any business between midnight and like ten in the morning normally you are right I should just close at that time then maybe I could finally sleep." The ramen guy said.

"Can we arrest this guy for being an idiot?" Sasuke said.

"No this guy is a valued member of society he makes me ramen he will never get arrested even if he does kill someone." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura then went to Kakashi's house. Konan is there.

"Hey Konan where were you last night?" Naruto said.

"Here having sex with Kakashi." Konan said.

"I can back her up." Kakashi said.

"Yeah you can." Konan said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura then went back to the hocage building.

"Well fuck we haven't found out anything but at least we arrested that weirdo Guy." Naruto said.

Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Hey Naruto someone has been found dead in the Nara district." Shikamaru said.

"Another murder holy shit we have a cereal killer." Naruto said.

 **Who do you think the killer is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got my first review on my other story but it was someone telling me to kill myself. Can you please leave nice reviews.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru are at the murder site in the Nara district. There is a dead woman on the floor.

"OK this is getting bad we need to find the killer before he kills anyone else." Naruto said.

"We should split up and search for clues Naruto I'll go with Kakashi and you go with Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Who should I go with?" Sakura said.

Naruto and Shikamaru went to Choji's house.

"Hey choji do you know about the person who was killed in the Nara district?" Shikamaru said.

"No." Choji said.

"OK." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura went to Ino's house.

"Hey Sasuke want to have sex I'm super horny right now." Ino said.

"Fuck yes Sorry Kakashi I have to go now let me know if you catch the killer." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke you can't leave me alone it's not safe with a killer loose." Kakashi said.

"You're not alone you have me." Sakura said.

"Man up you fucking pussy you're meant to be the third strongest ninja in the kanuha village after me and Naruto grow some fucking balls." Sasuke said.

"OK I'll continue looking alone." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru go to Konohamaru's house. Konohamaru is there.

"Hey Konohamaru did you kill hinatas dad and some woman?" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm like 7 years old how would I have killed them." Konohamaru said.

"He makes a good point Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Ok let's go." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura went to Tsunade's house. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Why is no one answering oh yeah I forgot Tsunade is dead woops." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru went back to the ramen stall. The ramen guy is there.

"Excuse me ramen guy we have some questions for you." Shikamaru said.

"No you don't have to ask him we already know hes innocent." Naruto said.

"Then why did we come here?" Shikamaru said.

"I am hungry lets get some lunch." Naruto said.

"Its 5 in the afternoon." Shikamaru said.

"Like I give a fuck." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura went to Kiba's house.

"You're under arrest." Kakashi said.

"But you didn't ask him anything how do you know hes guilty." Sakura said.

"What the fuck man why are you arresting me." Kiba said.

"Because you're a fucking annoying prick who no one actually likes no one will miss you you may as well go to jail." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Kiba said.

Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba went to Kanuha jail. Kakashi put Kiba in a jail cell.

Naruto and Shikamaru went into Kanuha jail.

"Why did you put Kiba in jail is he the killer?" Naruto said.

"No I arrested him for being a weird ugly annoying useless prick." Kakashi said.

"Good work Kakashi." Naruto said.

"OK we've now asked everyone in the village what should we do now." Kakashi said.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

Sasuke then entered the Kanuha jail.

"Hey Naruto after I was done banging Ino I heard a scream someone else has been killed close to Ino's house." Sasuke said.

"Fuck lets go investigate." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura went to the murder site. Ino is there. Ino is crying.

"What is wrong Ino?" Sasuke said.

"She is my mom Sasuke don't you know her we had brunch last Sunday with her and my dad." Ino said.

"You have a mom?" Sasuke said.

"Fuck this investigating shit isn't working we're not finding anything out what the fuck should we do." Naruto said.

"The killer is too good he never leaves any clues behind." Sasuke said.

"What about that book covered in blood over there." Sakura said.

"You are right Sasuke the problem is he never leaves us any clues." Kakashi said.

"Hey guys look over there there is a book covered in blood." Shikamaru said.

Naruto walked up to the book. Naruto picked up the book.

"Good work Shikamaru this is an amazing clue thank you so much you're so useful." Naruto said.

"What book is it?" Sasuke said.

"It is the makeout tactics seventh book holy shit do you know what this means." Naruto said.

"What does it mean." Sasuke said.

"The killer is the ghost of my sensay Jiraiya since he wrote the make out tactic books holy shit he is killing people in revenge." Naruto said.

"Revenge for what he was killed by Pain." Shikamaru said.

"I don't fucking know but it's the only logical conclusion I can come to." Naruto said.

"Doesn't Kakashi read the make out tactics books?" Sakura said.

"You are right Naruto that is the only logical thing I can think of too." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me guys I have to go bang Konan." Kakashi said.

"OK Kakashi take some more pics for me your hocage orders you." Naruto said.

"OK." Kakashi said.

"How the fuck are you guys so stupid Kakashi is clearly the killer he is going to go kill someone else now the makeout tactics book was his he's the only one we know who reads it" Sakura said.

"How do we stop a ghost though?" Shikamaru said.

"We should go to the Kanuha library and see if they have any books on how to catch ghosts." Sasuke said.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone I am going to go follow Kakashi I'm sure he is the killer." Sakura said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru went to the Kanuha library.

"Hey Naruto I found a book on ghosts It says that if a ghost appears you should use a sealing jutsu to catch it." Sasuke said.

"Do you either of you two know sealing jutsus." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"Wait a second couldn't we use the edo tensay to bring back Jiraiya and stop him from killing people" Sasuke said.

"Who knows the Edo tensay." Naruto said.

"Kabuto does." Sasuke said.

"But you killed Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Fuck." Sasuke said.

"Couldn't we use the edo tensay to bring Kabuto back so he can teach us?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said.

"Who knows the edo tensay." Naruto said.

"Kabuto does." Sasuke said.

"But you killed Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Fuck." Sasuke said.

"Anko was Orochimarus student maybe she knows how to use the edo tensay." Shikamaru said.

"Good idea Shikamaru lets go find Anko." Naruto said.

Hinata entered the Kanuha library. "Another body has been found near Hocage tower I'm so scared Naruto."

"Holy fuck a fourth body we must hurry and stop the ghost of jiraiya before anyone else dies." Naruto said.

 **Who do you think the cereal killer is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't gotten any new reviews what the fuck is wrong with you people leave me some nice reviews.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata went to Anko's house. Anko is there.

"Hey anko do you know the edo tensay we need it to bring back Jiraiya so he'll stop killing people in the village." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto I do know the edo tensay but I cannot bring back Jiraiya." Anko said.

"Why the fuck not." Shikamaru said.

"I need Jiraiyas body to revive him and Jiraiyas body is lost." Anko said.

"Let us go to the rain village then and find Jiraiyas body." Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru, Hinata and Anko you stay here and warn everyone about Jiraiyas ghost me and Sasuke will go to the rain village." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the rain village. They find the ocean where Jiraiya died in.

"How the fuck do we find his body it must be somewhere down there." Naruto said.

"Leave this to me Summon jutsu." Sasuke said.

Sasuke summoned Aoda.

"What do you want me to do." Aoda said.

"Go find Jiraiyas body its underwater." Sasuke said.

"But I am a snake I cannot swim." Aoda said.

"Do it or I'll kill you like I killed your dad Manda." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Aoda said.

Aoda went underwater. After a few minutes aoda's body comes back up and he has jiraiyas body in his mouth.

"Good job Aoda lets take Jiraiyas body back to the Kanuha village." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke return to Kanuha. Naruto and Sasuke went to Ankos house. Anko is there.

"Hey Anko we have Jiraiyas body now bring him back using the edo tensay." Naruto said.

"OK Edo Tensay." Anko said.

Jiraiyas body gets up and his eyes open he is alive again.

"What the fuck Jiraiya sensay why are you killing innocent people in the Kanuha village for no reason please stop." Naruto said.

"What the fuck Naruto I haven't killed anyone I've been haunting girls hot springs to look at naked chicks I haven't even been back to Kanuha." Jiraiya said.

"So the killer isn't Jiraiya sensay what should we do." Naruto said.

"We know the killer reads makeout tactics Jiraiya who else reads your books?" Sasuke said.

"A lot of single guys love my books." Jiraiya said.

"So the killer is single and male oh my god I know who the killer is." Naruto said.

"Who." Sasuke said.

"It is Rock Lee he is single and I bet he killed all these people in revenge because we put his sensay in jail." Naruto said.

"Holy fuck you're right he has a motive and everything." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to Rock Lee's house. Rock Lee was there.

"Rock Lee you are under arrest for murdering some people please come quietly." Naruto said.

"I did not murder anyone I am innocent." Rock Lee said.

"Shut up lets arrest him." Sasuke said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Rock Lee went to the Kanuha jail. Naruto put Rock Lee in a jail cell.

"That's a job well done Sasuke the citizens of Kanuha can sleep easily tonight." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto youre the best hocage this village has ever had." Sasuke said.

Neji entered the jail.

"A fifth body has been found." Neji said.

"What the fuck so it isn't Rock Lee who is the killer." Sasuke said.

"Lets go investigate." Naruto said.

"aren't you going to let me go now?" Rock Lee said.

"No." Naruto said.

"Ok." Rock Lee said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the murder site Shino is there.

"Hey Shino do you know anything about who did this?" Naruto said.

"No but I found this close to the body." Shino said.

It was a piece of gray hair.

"This must belong to the killer who do we know that has grey hair?" Sasuke said.

"I got it it was Lady Chiyo from Gaaras village." Naruto said.

"Naruto Lady Chiyo is dead plus Jiraiya said it was only single males who read his books therefore we know the killer is a single male with Gray hair." Sasuke said.

"Well it can't be Kakashi then since he's not single." Naruto said.

"What colour hair does Choji have." Sasuke said.

"I don't know lets go see him." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to Chojis house. Choji was there.

"His hair is brown." Naruto said.

"I guess its not him then." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the hocage building.

"Well fuck I am all out of ideas what are we supposed to do we cannot figure out who the killer is." Naruto said.

"I know we should set a trap for the killer and try to catch him in the act." Sasuke said.

"What kind of trap." Naruto said.

"I don't know I can't think of anything lets ask Shikamaru hes smart." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to Shikamarus house. Shikamaru's dad was there and he is reading a book.

"Hey Shikamaru's dad where is Shikamaru we need his help." Naruto said.

"Wait a second Naruto Shikamaru's dad is reading Makeout tactics volume 67.5 but Jiraiya said only single men read his books but Shikamaru's dad is married and reading it what the fuck." Sasuke said.

"Holy shit this means that not only single men read makeout tactics which means that Kakashi could be the killer." Naruto said.

"We should go find him now." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto went to Kakashi's house. Konan is there.

"Hey Konan where is Kakashi." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Konan said.

"Maybe he is out killing someone we need to hurry and find him." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the ramen stall. Kakashi is there.

"Kakashi you are under arrest for the murder of all the people who have died." Naruto said.

"What Naruto I didn't kill them I'm your Sensay you know I would never do something like this." Kakashi said.

"I thought I knew that but we have evidence I feel so betrayed Kakashi I thought I could trust you I guess I can't." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi go to Kanuha jail. Naruto puts Kakashi in a jail cell.

Meanwhile Sakura had been following Kakashi but is now lost because she is useless.

"Wait a second I was with Kakashi when the second and third murders happened he couldn't have done them oh my god someone is trying to frame Kakashi I must find the real killer and clear Kakashis name" Sakura said.

 **Who do you think is trying to frame Kakashi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Leesaku all the way you are awesome**

Naruto and Sasuke went back to the ramen stall after arresting Kakashi.

"Now that Kakashi has been arrested we can relax we have saved Kanuha we are heroes." Naruto said.

Sakura went to the Ramen stall. Naruto and Sasuke are there.

"Sasuke Naruto I heard Kakashi was arrested Kakashi is innocent he is being framed by someone." Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto wanna go TP Rock Lee's house." Sasuke said.

"Sure that sounds fun I don't like Rock Lee no one does." Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to Rock Lee's house. Iruka is there.

"Oh hey Naruto and Sasuke I heard you arrested Kakashi I'm so glad the cereal killer is off the streets I feel so much safer now." Iruka said.

"All in a days work as Hocage." Naruto said.

"That gray hair was a lucky break huh." Iruka said.

"How do you know we found a gray hair at the crime scene you weren't there." Sakura said.

"Yeah it sure was Iruka." Sasuke said.

"Wanna help us TP rock lee's house." Naruto said.

"Isn't Rock lee in jail." Iruka said.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"How did Iruka know about the gray hair that's suspicious I know I'll go to Iruka's house and investigate." Sakura said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka TP rock lees house. Sakura went to Iruka's house. Sakura went into his bedroom. Sakura looked around the bedroom. Sakura looked under Iruka's bed. Sakura found a bloody knife there.

"Oh my God Iruka is the killer he was the one framing Kakashi I have to go tell Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said.

Iruka entered the house. Sakura hid in Iruka's closet so that he wouldn't see her. Iruka entered his bedroom.

"Now that Kakashi is in jail I can be Naruto's new sensay my evil plan is working." Iruka said.

"I have to go tell Naruto and Sasuke that Iruka is the real killer." Sakura said.

Iruka left the bedroom. Sakura went out of Iruka's house through the window. She went to the ramen stall. Naruto and Sasuke are there.

"Oh my God guys Iruka is the real killer he framed Kakashi so that he could become our new sensay." Sakura said.

"So Naruto what should we do for dinner tonight I'm thinking pizza." Sasuke said.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese actually." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke left the ramen stall. Naruto and Sasuke went to Naruto's house.

"You know there is one thing I do not get how did Kakashi kill those people earlier today when we were with him in the morning when those people were killed." Sasuke said.

"Holy shit you are right Kakashi could not have killed those people he must have been framed by someone who would do such a thing." Naruto said.

"Whoever framed Kakashi must have either stolen the makeout tactics book from Kakashi or bought their own book lets go to Kakashi's house and see if his book was stolen." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to Kakashis house. Naruto and Sasuke went to Kakashi's bedroom. Naruto and Sasuke look at Kakashi's bookshelf. All of the makeout tactics books are there.

"So the real killer must have bought their own book lets go to the Kanuha book store and see if they can tell us who has bought that book." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the Kanuha book store. Naruto and Sasuke go to the person working there.

"Excuse me I am the hocage I need to know which people have bought the makeout tactics book tell me or I'll arrest you." Naruto said.

"OK let me go check my computer." The person working at the book shop said.

The person working at the book shop went to check their computer.

"Only two people have bought that book Kakashi Hatakay and Iruka Umino." The person working at the bookshop said.

"Holy shit Iruka is the real killer we must go to his house and arrest him now but first we should release Kakashi." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went the Kanuha jail. Naruto and Sasuke went to Kakashi's jail cell. Naruto opened the door.

"Kakashi you are free to go we found out you are not the real killer you were framed by Iruka he is the real killer." Naruto said.

"That fucking son of a bitch." Kakashi said.

"We should go to Irukas house and arrest him." Sasuke said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi went to Iruka's house. Iruka is not there.

"Where the fuck is he." Naruto said.

"We should search the village we should also split up for speed there is no danger Iruka is weak as shit." Sasuke said.

Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi went to search the village. They could not find Iruka. Kakashi went home and Naruto and Sasuke went to the Ramen stall. Sakura was there.

"I can't believe Iruka was the killer this whole time." Sasuke said.

"You guys finally found out?" Sakura said.

"You think you know a guy and he does some fucking shit like this." Naruto said

Narutos phone rang. It was Kakashi. Naruto answered the phone.

"Hey kakashi what is it?" Naruto said

"It's Konan she is missing I think Iruka may have kidnapped her what the fuck should I do." Kakashi said.

"Me and Sasuke will go look for Iruka he couldn't have gotten far." Naruto said.

Naruto hung up the phone.

"Iruka has kidnapped Konan we have to save her all the shit we went through to find Kakashi a wife I am not doing that all over again." Naruto said

"Where could Iruka have taken her." Sasuke said.

"I don't know lets search the entire village." Naruto said.

 **Holy shit Iruka that evil bastard what will happen next will Konan be OK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter**

Narutos phone rang. It was Sasuke.

"Naruto I have searched entire village I cannot find Iruka." Sasuke said.

"Ok meet me at the village front gate I think Iruka may have taken Konan outside of village." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the village gate. Sasuke was there. Naruto and Sasuke went out of the village. They went to Gaaras village. Gaara was there.

"Hey Gaara we are looking for Iruka and Konan have you seen either of them?" Naruto said.

"Isn't Konan a member of the akatski she is a wanted criminal why is she in your village she should be arrested." Gaara said.

"Fuck that I'm the hocage I make the rules in my own village fuck you don't tell me what to do." Naruto said.

"Don't fucking talk to Gaara like that." Temari said.

"Fuck you bitch don't make me whoop your ass like I did in the chunin exams again." Sasuke said.

"You're a wanted criminal too Sasuke you should be arrested also." Kankuro said.

"Try and arrest me then you fucking pussy I'll beat your ass." Sasuke said.

"Fuck this lets go Sasuke." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the cloud village. Killer Bee was there.

"Hey Killer Bee we are looking for Iruka and Konan do you know where they are?" Naruto said.

"Yes I saw those two going towards the akatski hideout." Killer Bee said.

"Ok thank you killer bee." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the akatski hideout. Iruka and Konan are there. Iruka is tied up and crying.

"Naruto Sasuke what are you two doing here?" Konan said.

"We thought Iruka had kidnapped you what is this?" Sasuke said.

"After you guys left our house I went to the bookstore to buy a book about origami the lady at the bookstore told me you two said something about Iruka being the real killer so I figured out he had framed my husband I then hunted this piece of shit down and took him here to kill since I didn't want to get blood on my furniture and I figured it would be easier to get rid of the body out here." Konan said.

"Wait before you kill him I need to know why he did it Iruka you were my hero when I was a kid." Naruto said.

"I did it because of that I wanted to be your sensay again but Kakashi was in the way so I had to get rid of him so I could take his place I framed him for the murders of all those people so that he'd get arrested and I could be your new sensay." Iruka said.

"Why did you kill six people though you could have killed just one and framed Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Oh fuck you're right." Iruka said.

"Can I kill him now." Konan said.

"Yeah sure whatever I'm gonna go back to the village and get ramen you coming Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Sure we'll tell Kakashi you're OK Konan." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke then returned to the village. They went to the ramen stall. Kakashi is there.

"Kakashi Konan is fine she was the one who kidnapped Iruka and she is now murdering him in cold blood to avenge you." Naruto said.

"That's so fucking sexy and I'm so happy shes safe." Kakashi said.

Afterwards Konan returned to the village and Kakashi. And everyone lived happily ever after.

 **The end next story will be about Rock Lee and Sakura.**


End file.
